


How sweet

by Gondolin



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Sort Of, crossposted da EFP, jealousy as a kink, sort of kinda rough sex but not really
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: - Sarà difficile, senza di te.Milo fremette. In cinque parole il suo compagno aveva detto più di quanto non si fosse lasciato sfuggire in anni di assidua frequentazione. - Evita le frasi melodrammatiche da gran finale, Aquarius, non sono da te.Un momento prima della partenza di Camus per la Siberia (con il solito caveat che le età sono inventate di sana pianta e nessuno ha 12 anni qui).[scritta nel 2009, originariamente postata su EFP]
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 5





	How sweet

Milo accarezzò dolcemente il groviglio di capelli rossi che riposava sul suo petto.

\- Caldo? - chiese premuroso.

\- No, per niente. - Camus si tirò su quel tanto che bastava a gettargli un'occhiata di sotto in su e sul suo volto scivolò un sorriso, quasi per caso. - Quando sono con te non mi accorgo più di niente... - poi, quasi a voler cancellare quelle parole troppo dolci, si affrettò ad aggiungere: - E tu? Vuoi che evochi un po' di freddo?

\- Ma figurati! Sai che io sono abituato alle alte temperature... in ogni senso.

\- Sei sempre il solito!

\- Fin'ora non mi pare che tu abbia avuto di che lamentarti, caro il mio Re dei Ghiacci. - brontolò Milo. Perché Camus doveva essere sempre così maledettamente serio? Spostò la testa del compagno e si alzò per andare a prendere il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno che era rimasto sul tavolo e tracannò rapidamente un paio di sorsi dell'ottima vodka che Camus aveva tirato fuori per l'occasione dalla sua famigerata cantina. Non che l'occasione richiedesse un festeggiamento, secondo la modesta opinione di Scorpio. Il suo amato era in procinto di partire per la Siberia per allenare due allievi, e non sarebbe tornato prima di sei anni, ovvero il tempo dell'addestramento di un Bronze Saint. Anche se l'aveva saputo il giorno precedente, Milo aveva ancora bisogno di berci su per digerire la notizia.

Anche Camus si era alzato ed aveva preso in mano il bicchiere, ma non stava nemmeno bevendo. Il greco si accorse che il vetro fra le mani del compagno era ricoperto da una sottile crosta di ghiaccio. Era davvero strano che Camus non tenesse sotto controllo i propri poteri, un insolito segno di nervosismo. E quando la corazza del cavaliere dell'Aquario cedeva così miseramente, Milo si sentiva più perso di un bambino. Gli posò una mano sui polsi, scrutandolo con quei suoi occhioni azzurri, così chiari e profondi da far quasi male, celandovi una muta supplica.

Ma Camus non sembrò vederla, o forse, più semplicemente, non fu in grado di rispondere. - Sarà difficile, senza di te.

Milo fremette. In cinque parole il suo compagno aveva detto più di quanto non si fosse lasciato sfuggire in anni di assidua frequentazione. - Evita le frasi melodrammatiche da gran finale, Aquarius, non sono da te. - lo rimbeccò freddamente per nascondere la voglia di dire lo stesso.

Camus ridacchiò. - Sei tu. È colpa tua se mi comporto in modo così strano. È vero, alle volte non mi riconosco. Ma scommetto che tu ci godi un mondo, a constatare gli effetti del tuo famoso charm!

Quella risata lo tranquillizzò un poco e Milo riprese il suo tono sbruffone. - Certo, aver conquistato il più gelido imperturbabile del Santuario mi riempie d'orgoglio. Ma io punto in alto, sai? Alla gloria... Il mio prossimo obbiettivo sarà Shaka!

Camus alzò un sopracciglio. Il giovane acheo dai capelli biondi non aveva mai capito come facesse ad alzarne uno solo senza avere l'aria di un essere affetto da un tic, ma assumendo un'espressione di disappunto. - Shaka, dici? Ti ritroveresti disintegrato da un Tenbu Horin in meno di un attimo. O forse da uno Stardust Revolution. - e mentre elencava le mortali conseguenze di un'azione che Milo non avrebbe comunque mai commesso, gli passò sensualmente una mano su una coscia. Ma improvvisamente si staccò. - In tal caso io me ne andrei a farmi consolare da Saga.

\- Da chi? - esclamò Milo sinceramente sconvolto – Credevo che il tuo buon gusto ti potesse consigliare una vendetta migliore. Saga è... è Saga! Tutti hanno... - si voltò per posare il bicchiere sul tavolo, censurandosi, ma fu perfettamente chiaro cosa intendesse dire.

\- Per una volta nella vita hai ragione. - ammise il rosso con tono meditativo – Dovrei chiedere a Shura. Il mio vicino di tempio è sempre così disponibile, ed è un po' che non vado a trovarlo... - si esibì in un sorriso quasi mefistofelico e si avvicinò al compagno, soffiandogli su una guancia: - Vuoi che ti sussurri quello che mi sussurra lui?

Milo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato, offeso da quella spudorata (e palesemente falsa) provocazione. Ma tutto quello che riuscì a percepire fu una scarica elettrica che partiva dal punto dove le labbra di Camus l'avevano sfiorato e si propagava per tutto il suo corpo, scendendogli come acqua giù per la schiena e facendosi incendio nei suoi lombi.

Afferrò per le spalle Camus e lo sbatté contro un muro, mandando a frantumarsi sul pavimento il bicchiere che l'altro si stava portando alle labbra. Gocce trasparenti schizzarono addosso ad entrambi e Milo si avventò su una di esse, che stava scivolando sulla clavicola del compagno, lasciata scoperta dalla camicia un po' sbottonata. La sua lingua afferrò in un attimo il sapore gelato e alcolico della vodka e quello accaldato e dolce della pelle di Camus. - Sì, lo voglio sentire. - ansimò alzando il volto molto lentamente - Voglio sapere cosa ti dice Shura... cosa ti fa... voglio che tu mi racconti tutto...

\- Proprio tutto? - sussurrò il rosso maliziosamente, nascondendo lo stupore - Potrebbe essere troppo per te, Scorpio.

\- Niente è troppo per me, Aquarius. Dunque Shura tiene fede alla fama di ottimi amanti che hanno i suoi compatrioti? - improvvisamente Milo mollò la presa e lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, inerti. - Da questo momento sono nelle tue mani... Hai tu le redini del gioco...

\- Allora mettiamoci comodi. - disse, prendendo Milo per un polso e afferrando la bottiglia con la mano libera per poi dirigersi verso la camera da letto.

Una volta lì, gettò l'amante sul letto senza alcuna traccia della grazia che lo aveva contraddistinto fino a quel momento e si sistemò a cavalcioni sopra di lui. Dopo di che si attaccò alla vodka e gettò il capo all'indietro, bevendone a lunghi sorsi, disordinatamente, lasciando che parte del liquido trasparente gli colasse sul mento e sul collo.

Milo lo osservava incredulo. Non era l'alcol a preoccuparlo: Camus poteva anche essere nato nella bella Francia, ma la sua resistenza agli alcolici era tutta russa. No, ciò che lo stupiva era il suo raffinatissimo compagno che beveva direttamente dalla bottiglia. Credeva che non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa tanto poco raffinata nemmeno se ne fosse andata della vita di Atena. Ma dovette ammettere che il cambiamento, per quanto improvviso e sconvolgente, non gli dispiaceva. Quel Camus dall'aria scatenata lo stava mandando a fuoco.

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, o semplicemente avvertendo fra le cosce la crescente erezione di Scorpio, il cavaliere dei ghiacci lo osservò con un sorrisetto e sussurrò: - Certo che io avrò vita più facile di Shura. È sin troppo facile farti perdere la testa, mio caro. Sai cosa mi dice sempre Capricorn? Che sono troppo freddo... - si chinò, gocciolando vodka gelida, così fredda da far male alla pelle, sul viso di Milo - _Tu eres demasiado frío_ , mi dice.

\- Ti sei imparato anche lo spagnolo pur di sfottermi, eh? - mormorò il biondo, cercando di opporre la propria tipica ironia alla tempesta dei sensi che minacciava di travolgerlo e sommergerlo fino ad annegargli completamente la ragione.

\- Oh, non è stato affatto difficile. Shura è un ottimo _insegnante_.

\- 'Fanculo. - grugnì Milo fra i denti, dilaniato fra il voler immaginare la scena nei minimi dettagli e il non voler mai pensare a Camus, il suo Camus con qualcun altro.

Il francese lo ignorò ed iniziò invece a sbottonarsi la camicia con un esibizionismo tutto nuovo. Ogni gesto, dai polsi eleganti che si muovevano appena alle dita fini che sfilavano i bottoni dalle asole con esasperante lentezza, ogni cosa in lui sembrava urlare: _Guardami!_

E Milo non aveva la benché minima intenzione di disubbidire. Anzi, nemmeno se avesse voluto sarebbe riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo da quel petto candido che si scopriva poco a poco.

Una volta terminato con quegli stramaledettissimi bottoni, Camus sfilò i vestiti di dosso a Milo. Con un po' più di fretta. Che stesse cedendo anche lui al desiderio? Ma no, il suo sorrisetto sarcastico non accennava a spegnersi.

\- Girati. - ordinò. La sua voce sembrava non tradire alcuna emozione, ma alle orecchie allenate di Milo giunse quella minuscola vibrazione che lo avvertiva che il suo blocchetto di ghiaccio preferito iniziava a sciogliersi.

Camus gli scostò dal collo i boccoli, con delicatezza, poi prese a baciarlo con labbra delicate come ali di farfalla, sfiorandolo appena, tanto da fargli quasi il solletico. Scorpio aveva il volto affondato fra i cuscini e gli occhi chiusi, dolcemente chiusi come in un sogno magico. Dal quale fu bruscamente risvegliato da altre gocce di vodka che gli colavano addosso, stavolta sulle spalle, seguite immediatamente dalla lingua di Camus, che però si staccò sin troppo presto.

\- Io non mi metto mai a mugolare in maniera così spudorata. - gli sussurrò Camus, crudele - Nemmeno con Shura. Nemmeno con te, che sei il migliore. - aggiunse poi, con un tono che lasciò intuire a Milo che stesse sorridendo. E proprio mentre lo Scorpione si rilassava a quel complimento, una cascata gelida gli colò sulle spalle, scivolando in un rivolo lungo la sua spina dorsale.

\- Ops, l'ho raffreddata troppo? - domandò sornione Aquarius.

\- Oggi sei più bastardo del solito. - ringhiò il greco. Ma le sue proteste furono presto troncate dalla bocca e dalle mani di Camus, che provvedevano ad asciugargli la schiena. Ogni millimetro di pelle. L'alito leggero del rosso sembrava essere ovunque, a stuzzicare Milo, prima che le labbra sottili si fiondassero sulla sua pelle abbronzata per succhiare, mandandogli in cortocircuito le terminazioni nervose.

E poi, lentamente, quella lingua assassina della ragione iniziò a scendere, soffermandosi su ogni singola vertebra. Il biondo si inarcò, tendendo i muscoli, stringendo le lenzuola fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche. Ma quando le labbra di Camus gli giunsero in fondo alla schiena non poté trattenere un grido strozzato.

\- Ca... Cam... che fai...? O dei!

Non ottenne risposta. Non a parole, almeno.

Ma quelle dita sottili, eleganti dita da pianista, che non vedeva ma intuiva, quelle mani forti che potevano creare ghiacci eterni e distruggerli, le sentì afferrargli i glutei come fossero mele mature e divaricarli per permettere alla lingua di indugiare fra di essi. Un brivido umido risalì la schiena di Milo, ancora appiccicosa di vodka e già costellata da goccioline di sudore. Urlò, Scorpio. Gemette senza ritegno alcuno fino a seccarsi la gola. E intanto Camus leccava senza sosta, senza alcuna pietà, giocando dentro di lui. Milo fu sul punto di voltarsi e possedere il compagno subito, senza troppi complimenti, prenderlo per placare la febbre che lo stava consumando fino a ridurlo ad un corpo privo di volontà, scosso da brividi di piacere. Ma ancora una volta il sentimento più forte fu la curiosità. Voleva esplorare fino in fondo quella versione del suo amato.

Quest'ultimo alzò per un momento il volto, giusto il tempo di sussurrare diabolico: - Sei ancora sicuro di voler sapere _proprio tutto_ , Scorpio? Potrebbe far male, sai?

Non diede a Milo il tempo di replicare che lo afferrò per i fianchi, tirandosi su fino a trovarsi col volto all'altezza di quello dell'amante. E poi, senza alcun preavviso lo penetrò.

Urlò, Scorpio. E stavolta i suoi primi gemiti furono di dolore.

\- Io ti avevo avvertito, amore mio. La curiosità può condurre a conseguenze inaspettate.

Ma il tempo che ci aveva messo Camus a pronunciare quella frase era stato sufficiente a Milo per riabituarsi a quella sensazione quasi dimenticata. - Smettila di farmi la morale e fottimi, Aquarius!

\- Uh-uh, che linguaggio! - lo rimproverò Camus, iniziando a muoversi dentro di lui, il petto che sfregava contro la sua schiena. - Mmmh, che buono... sai ancora di vodka... - gli ansimò sul collo.

Ecco: il suo autocontrollo era andato in frantumi, anche se cercava ancora di sfottere. _Finalmente_ , avrebbe detto Milo se avesse conservato ancora abbastanza coscienza di sé da ricordarsi di saper parlare. Ma quelle spinte potenti, perfette, che andavano a segno ogni volta, non gli concedevano il tempo di pensare.

Gettò la testa all'indietro, tendendosi con tutto se stesso verso l'amante per stringerlo ancora meglio dentro di sé. Un braccio di Camus era appoggiato al letto per sorreggersi, mentre l'altro gli avvolgeva tenero e un po' possessivo la vita. Poi, quando le spinte iniziarono a farsi più irregolari, perse fra il desiderio di far durare quel paradiso qualche attimo in più e quello di giungere all'apice, Camus sciolse quella stretta e fece scivolare la mano verso il basso, afferrando l'erezione pulsante di Milo, dalla quale già colavano le prime gocce. Il piacere che invase Milo si riverberò su Camus, il quale bevve beato i gemiti osceni e i balbettii incoerenti dolci che uscivano da quelle labbra belle come fossero state scolpite da Fidia in persona. Ma assai più morbide del marmo.

E finalmente (ma sempre troppo presto) quelle labbra si sciolsero in un ultimo mugolio soddisfatto, e Milo riversò il suo orgasmo sulla mano di Camus, mentre quest'ultimo si svuotava dentro di lui.

Si lasciarono cadere scompostamente uno addosso all'altro, esausti. Scorpio ancora vedeva mille luci danzare dietro le palpebre chiuse, che non avrebbe mai fatto lo sforzo di sollevare se non fosse stato per godersi lo spettacolo di un Camus post-sesso. Quell'adorabile cubetto di ghiaccio incastrato fra le lenzuola stropicciate e le gambe del compagno, coi capelli color fiamma sparsi intorno al capo come un'aureola e le labbra umide semiaperte nel tentativo di riprendere fiato era una visione celestiale. _Così sensuale,_ pensò Milo, _che Atena dovrebbe proibirlo._


End file.
